Talk:Mossflower
That non-breakable space text (the summary) stretches the page. Is it a quote or something? --Dandin1 23:20, 11 Oct 2005 (UTC) Edit: Oh, looks like it was accidental. For some weird reason when you put a space after a line break wiki puts a code box. So that's what it was. It took me forever I just kept deleting and editing until it worked. --LordTBT Are Martin's adventures with Grumm and Rose mentioned in Mossflower? When Gonff asks Martin where he came from, Martin explains he was heading south alone. He doesn't mention anything about being a prisoner and escaping, or his travels and adventures with Rose and Grumm on their way to Noonvale. Is this resolved later in the Mossflower book or is it just a continuity oversight due the fact that Mossflower was written 5 years before Martin the Warrior? ::No, theyre not mentioned because Mossflower was published before Martin the Warrior. It's not an oversight because Martin was sort of hardened by his past and didn't want to share it with anyone. --LordTBT 08:20, 23 February 2006 (UTC) :I also forgot that Martin tells Pallum he will never tell anyone about their adventures, "How could anybeast understand what we went through together, the freedom we won and the friends we lost?" Thanks to another forum for reminding me! Template Do you want the Spoiler Warning template on all the book pages? What other pages does it need to be on? Thanks.--'Lord Mactalon 03:08, 21 July 2006 (UTC)' ^2 :Yes, all book (novel) pages. --LordTBT 05:11, 21 July 2006 (UTC) Felldoh? I don't know exactly where, but Martin mentions a short list of people when talking to Timballisto. He mentions a "Felldoh the Wrestler". Is this the same character as Felldoh from Martin the Warrior? FlinkyTheStoat 16:30, 5 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes. -- LordTBT Talk! 16:39, 5 December 2007 (UTC) Mossflower adaption? Media:Example.ogg Some people are saying that there will be a fourth season of the Redwall TV Series and that it will adapt Mossflower. Is there any truth to these rumors?Rotwang's Son 16:14, 1 November 2008 (UTC) :Zero truth to the rumors. Production on the show has been halted for over 6 years now. --LordTBT Talk! 16:23, 1 November 2008 (UTC) Redwall Mosslower TV Series I think its tottaly unfair. I really wish there would be a Redwall Season 4, but even more 2 be a voice in it. There are tons of online sign ups to put Redwall back on air, but Nelvana won't put it back on, or put a 4th season on. Really uncool, because for the past year, I've been watching Redwall online. Well, whoever you are, i'm pretty bummed out that they dont have a season four too. but some fans are planning to make one. i'm not entirely sure how but here's some info: http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Zaran_Rhulain/Redwall_-_Season_4_-_Mossflower hope it helped --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 01:43, October 31, 2009 (UTC) :If you truly supported the series Anonymous, you would purchase the DVDs. Watching the show illegally does nothing to help future releases. -- LordTBT Talk! 03:28, October 31, 2009 (UTC) Dutch edition altered prologue The prologue is different between the UK and Dutch editions I own. Check here for more information: http://forums.longpatrolclub.com/showthread.php?t=6579 I haven't added it to the main page becuase I first want to be sure what exactly is going on, and I'm not entirely sure how to incorporate it into the article. Qlberts 16:18, September 25, 2010 :Welcome back Q! Very interesting indeed, I look forward to what else you discover. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:09, September 25, 2010 (UTC) ::Research by Kreeve has brought more information on the changes to light - it's not just the prologue. Mariel of Redwall has also been tampered with. I tried to add this information the main Mossflower page, but it appears to be locked. Qlberts 13:55, September 26, 2010 ::Unlocked. I think it's appropriate to include under a "Translations" heading underneath Collector's Edition. -- LordTBT Talk! 17:48, September 26, 2010 (UTC)